The Confederacy
by Sango-Chan 101
Summary: This is just a little fun story about a little of Jasper's life as a soldier. Not completely historically correct but close enough. It's a story. Have fun reading it. :  Enjoy!


**The Confederacy**

**JPOV**

**I was reading a Civil War book and thought, ohmygoshness, what was Jasper doing/like when he was in the war? So, this story was born. Not everything is historically correct, I know, but it's a story. Have fun with it. The names mentioned, however, are actual soldiers from the regiments I say they are. I just messed with their ranks a bit. ;) But the generals are actually generals. Enjoy. :)**

I sat on the ground, pulling my hat down to shelter myself from the rain. I could have been in my tent like the other officers, but I liked to be with my men. If they had to live like this, so did I.

My friend, and fellow officer, Paul Hally, walked out of his tent, zipping his pants and buckling his belt. My nose wrinkled at the thought of what he had been doing. He came and sat next to me.

"Major Whitlock, why don't you get yourself a girl, entertain yourself? It would sure help." Paul smiled at the memories I knew he was remembering.

"Paul, we have known each other since we were kids. I've told you already, you don't have to call me Major Whitlock," I said.

He laughed. "I remember."

I sighed. "And 'sides, I got a girl. She just ain't here."

"So? Most of us here do as well, but that don't stop us. Jasper, this is wartime. If we can have a minute of happiness, ain't it worth it?"

"I'm happy a lot, thank you. You're just never around when I am." I eyed his tent suggestively.

He laughed, understanding the hint. "Yeah, well, I have a different definition of happiness."

"And apparently I have a different definition of manners than the rest of you sons-o-bitches."

He laughed again. "C'mon Major-I mean Jasper. Let's go have us some fun."

"Woah, man, just cause I didn't want a girl doesn't mean I want a man." I smiled at him as he shoved me against the tree I was leaning my head against.

I stood up and straightened out my uniform.

"You know what I meant, man. They about to start some kinda thing like a concert," Paul said as he led me towards the general's tent.

"Yeah, I suppose the Gen'ral does like to have music. "I thought of Buchel, general of the 1st Regiment, Texas Cavalry. We weren't a large cavalry, but we did a good job. The man was dashing with a full beard. He was the kind of soldier you looked up to.

We walked into the tent. The music had already begun. There were a few people dancing in the middle of a crowd. I locked eyes with the general and he made his way over to me. I stood at attention and saluted him, as did Paul.

He returned the salute. "Major Whitlock. Colonel Hally."

"Sir," we both replied.

General Buchel dropped the formalities and smiled at me. "Major Whitlock, I was just going to come look for you, I'm glad you came."

"What do you need, sir?" I said.

Despite the smile, he became very serious. "As you know, Richmond is our capital and it has a constant threat of Yankee invasion. I want to know what's going on up there. General Lee is doing a great job, but I don't want secondhand information. I was inside information. I know you're just the guy for that."

"Richmond is in Virginia, Gen'ral."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Major."

I ducked my head. "No offense meant, sir. Beggin' my pardon."

"Don't worry about it. But you know what I want. Do you accept?"

I thought about this. "Yes, sir."

"Alone?" Paul said.

"Colonel Hally. Is it any of your business?" General Buchel reprimanded.

"Sorry, sir, I'm concerned about Major Whitlock's safety," Paul quickly replied.

The general put a hand on Paul's shoulder and smiled at us. "You two have known each other for quite a while, I reckon."

"Yes, sir. Since childhood."

"That's dangerous to be in battle together."

I spoke up. "I actually believe, Gen'ral, that having someone you have a brotherly affection for in battle helps. At least, it helps me."

He nodded, as if contemplating something. After a moment, he said, "Alright, Colonel Hally, you'll accompany him."

Paul's eyes lit up and I felt mine do the same. My other brothers had stayed on the farm to help Ma and Pa. I was glad they didn't have to go through this, but I often wished I had a brother to go into battle with. When Paul joined, I had just that. And now he was going to come along with me on this mission.

"Thank you, sir," Paul said.

"Yes, Colonel. You're welcome."

"When shall we head out?" I inquired.

"First light," General Buchel replied. "They know you're coming. We have been talking over this for weeks. You will meet up with General Stonewall."

My eyebrows furrowed. "That's not cavalry."

The general smiled. "Jackson is hooking up with General Stuart. You will be following him around. Take in what you can." He looked to Paul. "Colonel Hally, I want you to listen to Major Whitlock. He is your superior, whether you're with your regiment or not."

Paul nodded.

"Be careful, you two," General Buchel said.

We both nodded and set off to our sleeping quarters for a goodnight's sleep. Paul slept in his tent, I with my men, as always.

Light hit and we went to our horses. I gave my horse a good brushing and saddled up. I trotted over to where Paul was. He was stepping up into the saddle.

"You ready to ride, Jasper?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Hell yeah!"

He whooped in response. Typical Rebel. My smile widened.

We rode for quite a while. After a few days, they started to run together. When I reached the area close to Virginia, I ran into some soldiers. They saluted me.

"Hello, Major," one of the men said.

"Hello, soldier. What's your regiment?" I asked.

"We are with General Jackson, sir."

"Good, that's where I need to be. Where is the gen'ral?"

The man smiled. "I'll take you to him."

The soldier led me to a tent and slightly opened the flap. "General Jackson, you have a visitor. A Major. He has a Colonel with him."

A few seconds passed and old Stonewall walked out. I had never seen him before, but I had heard stories. I could tell by looking at him that they were all true. I considered myself lucky to be able to meet such a man.

"Yes?" he said to me.

I stood up straight and saluted him which he returned. "Major Jasper Whitlock, sir. This is my partner, Colonel Paul Hally."

He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders as if we had been good friends for a long time. I smiled back.

"So, this is the fine Major Whitlock I have been told about. I'm not disappointed," Stonewall said.

"Thank you, sir," I said.

"And who have you brought with you? Colonel Hally, you said?"

"Yes, sir, I did. He has been my friend since childhood. He's like a brother to me." He went to say something but I smiled and continued. "You might be about to say somethin' about that but I will tell you what I told Gen'ral Buchel. Having someone who is like a brother to me, helps me in battle. It gives me another reason to keep fighting."

"But is he your focus in battle?"

"No, sir. Old Paully here can take care of himself."

"Hey," Paul said, "if I'm old, then you are too. And what did I say about calling me Paully?"

"Colonel Hally, is that any way to talk to your superior?" Jackson interrupted.

I quickly stood up for my friend. "It's alright." My thick southern drawl drug out the I in the last word. "We do this all the time. We don't talk like we're in war, we talking like we're at home. We don't use formalities."

The general smiled. "I like to see that. Of course, everyone can't be doing that but it's nice to see once in a while. Where is your hometown, my boy? I hear a very thick drawl there."

I smiled proudly. "Houston, Texas, sir. Born and raised."

"You're proud of that." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, sir."

"That's what we need." His smiled faded and he became serious. "Though I'm glad you're finally here, I wished you had come a few days later. We are expecting a battle. A big one. If you wish, I can leave some of my men with you and you can wait out the battle."

I, too, became serious. "No, sir. If you'll allow me, I would be proud to go into battle with you. Will you still be joining with Gen'ral Stuart's cavalry?"

"Yes. He's close to where it will happen." He shook his head. "Hopefully, we will only run into the resistance we are expecting. Knock on wood."

My stallion snorted and put his head down, nudging General Jackson's shoulder.

"I think he's trying to say it's okay," I said. "He likes to communicate with people."

"He's a fine horse."

"Thank you, sir. If you don't mind me asking, when are we going to head out?"

Jackson smiled a devious smile. There was light in his eyes and I knew whatever resistance we met, would fall.

"Tonight."

"So, you're Major Whitlock?" General Stuart said.

"Yes, sir, I am," I said.

We had moved out not too many minutes after Jackson had said we would. He had given Paul and I a piece of jerked meat to nibble on. After the long ride from Texas, I was gladly scarping if down. We had reached Stuart that evening.

"Glad to have you," he said. "And you as well, Colonel Hally."

"Thank ya, sir," Paul said.

"C'mon. I'll show you our men."

General Stuart showed us the men that we would soon be fighting with. He, too, offered us some men to stay out of the battle with. I replied in the same manner. I hadn't been in battle for a while, so I was ready to fight.

"This here's Corporal Frank Bayne. He's one of our best," Stuart explained.

I smiled at the man. "Well, Corporal, I guess I'll be seein' a good lot of ya."

He smiled back. "It would be an honor to fight by your side, Major. I've heard a lot about you."

"Have you, now?"

"Yes. I'm an aide-de-camp for Colonel Fitzhugh Lee."

I looked at Stuart. "Relation to Robert E. Lee?"

He understood. "Yes. He's _that_ Fitzhugh Lee. You will be meetin' him soon."

I nodded and looked back to Corporal Bayne. "Nice meetin' you, Corporal."

"You as well, sir."

We moved on and he introduced me to more men. They were all fine men, indeed. Then we came upon a Colonel.

"This, Major, is Colonel Fitzhugh Lee," Stuart explained proudly.

I stuck out my hand. "Major Jasper Whitlock."

He shook my hand with a smile. "See you finally made it, Major Whitlock."

I nodded. "It's a bit of a ride from Texas to Virginia."

"I would say so. Who's this you've brought with you."

"This is Colonel Paul Hally."

"Nice to meet ya," Paul said.

Lee nodded at him. "You as well." He looked back to me. "Why don't you have someone tent to those horses or yours?"

I shook my head. "I got mine. I quite enjoy tending my mount. It's up to Paul whether he wants the help or not."

"Paul, Major?"

"Beggin' my pardon, sir. Colonel Hally and I have been great friends since we were children. We don't really use formalities. I suppose I should have in that instant, seein' as I was speakin' to you."

"No, that's fine. I had just wondered. It's good to see two people so close in battle. I have a friend like that as well." He smiled at Stuart who smiled back.

"Yes, indeed you do," Stuart said. "Now, come along, Major. I'll show you where you can tend to your horse."

My eyes fluttered open. I was awoken by the sound of feet shuffling and guns being loaded. I looked around. Everyone was getting ready to move out. I silently cursed myself for not awakening earlier.

I jogged over to my mount and patted his muzzle. "Hello, boy. Hope you're ready."

The stallion bobbed his head. I laughed and stroked his nose. I saddled him up and rode out to meet Paul. He was standing with Colonel Lee.

"Mornin', Major. Finally awake, I see," Lee said.

I smiled. "I was quite tired."

"I can't imagine why." His tone was sarcastic.

"We are to ride out in a few," Paul reported.

I nodded. "Alright."

"That seems to be the word that shows your accent strongest," Lee commented.

"Yes, it is. I had trouble as a child with that word. Now anythin' with the word right in it, is dragged out. And battle, as well." I shook my head. "It can be troublesome when tryin' to speak with a gen'ral. It feels as though I'm a little less formal."

_The word gen'ral too, _I thought. I sighed.

"I see your speech shies away from g's."

I nodded again. "My speech ain't the greatest. I've tried to fix it, but I just can't. Gen'ral Buchel said he don't mind, so that helps. But I was worried about Jackson and Stuart. I didn't know if that would bother them or not."

Lee shook his head. "They are very understanding men."

"I've come to notice that."

We moved out a few moments after that. I was ready for battle. I rode up and down the ranks of men, chatting with Lee and sometimes Paul, who was given a few men to charge. I was offered the same option, though a few more men, but I turned it down. I preferred to help keep all the men in check. The didn't need much help.

We reached the spot of battle. We had crossed over into Maryland for an attack. I couldn't recall the name of the place, but we were in a defensive line. The Confederate left was a bit weak, so I trotted down to that area. I told Paul to stay with the center. Lee tried to convince me to stay as well, but I told him I wanted to be of some help.

"Hello, boys." I was saluted. I returned it. "At ease. Tell me your position."

Colonel Bayne spoke up. "We are guarding Crampton's Gap. There are three in all."

"The others are guarded as well, I take it?"

"Yes, sir, though probably better guarded."

"Why is that, do you think?"

"Not sure in the least bit, Major. But I imagine Stonewall's got something up his sleeve."

"I reckon you're right."

A cannon was fired from the Union side at that moment. The grapeshot tore into the men. A few fell. I reared back and Colonel Bayne began to shout orders. I could hear fighting coming from where Lee was. I hoped Paul was alright. I shoved that thought from my mind and focused on the battle at hand. So far, it was mainly artillery, but I saw a line of blue begin to form and come this way.

Colonel Bayne ordered his men to open fire on the Yankees. A few in the front line fell, but they kept coming. I jumped my horse over the fence and ran into the hoard of Yankees, a few men following my example.

I pulled out my saber, quite skilled with it, and began to hack at the Northerners. I heard someone cock a rifle behind me, right when a man grabbed onto the reins of my horse, holding my back turned. I heard lead whistle past my ear, moving some of my hair. I stabbed my saber through the man's shoulder and he screamed out in pain, falling to the ground. Angered, my stallion stomped down and I heard the crunch of bone. Well, there went his face.

My adrenaline was pumping. I felt the thrill of battle settle in. I turned around to look at the man who had attemped to attack me. He went to shoot again, but his head jerked back and he fell. Paul was standing there on his horse, smiling at me. I nodded and began to fight again.

The Confederate lost its advantage and had to fall back. Night fell and silenced the fighting. Jackson and Stuart pulled their men together and pulled out. They planned to cross Antietam Creek.

"Cavalry, go scout ahead!" Stuart yelled.

I trotted up to him. "Shall I go with them, Gen'ral?"

"If you want to. But be careful. I fully intend to send you back in a similar condition that you cam here with, if not the exact same."

"Yes, sir."

I set off with the cavalry, Paul right behind me. I rode up and down the ranks of cavalrymen. Paul trailed the rear.

After about ten minutes of riding, a minie ball flew past my ear. My horse heard it too. He reared up and fell back, taking me to Paul. The horse and I really did share a mind, I sometimes thought.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" he asked as soon as I was in earshot.

"Someone just tried to send some lead through my skull," I said.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Not my cavalry, not my decision."

"Right."

I rode up to the leader of this little scouting party. "Stop your men, just for a moment."

"Sure," he said, and ordered his men as I had asked. "You know, Major, if there is ever anything you think my men should do, don't hesitate. Just do it."

I nodded. "Thank you." I spoke louder so the men could hear. "Listen! Tell me, what do you hear?"

Everyone was quiet. The noise of a stick breaking was heard as well as that of a gun being shifted.

"Hold steady," I said. I motioned for Paul to check out the right side of the woods, I took the left. I drew my saber.

"Damn Rebel!" a male voice yelled. He went to stab me with his bayonet, but I swung my saber skillfully, deflecting it downward. I pulled my hand up, causing my horse to rear up. My saber hit him in the jaw. I heard the crunch of bone-a sound I was beginning to become familiar with-and he fell backwards. My horse's feet landed on his chest. More bone cunching and the man went still.

"Yankees!" I yelled. "On the left!"

A second passed and thundering hooves came running in. Men in grey and yellow carrying sabers and pistols, attacked the Northerners who had begun to run.

Paul came up beside me, knocking down a man who was about to pull my horse to the ground by the reins. "Why is it you always know which side the Yankees are on?"

"I don't," I said. "I just get lucky." I said the last word sarcastically.

"I reckon so."

The skirmish ended as the last Yankee was killed. Or so we thought.

We reached Antietam Creek. We tried to cross the bridge. Yankees attacked us. Apparently, there had been a soldier at the skirmish earlier that had gotten away to alert our Northern friends. They held the bridge nicely.

The plan was to cross Antietam Creek and head over to invade the town there. That obviously wasn't going to work now.

Jackson and Stuart were with us. We had run back to report what had happened. They placed orders for us to continue with our mission.

No, many men wished that they hadn't.

The fight lasted an entire day. Men were falling on both sides. They had pushed us back to an imploded road. It would have been a nice ambush place. The Yankees pushed us back, soldiers falling down into the ditch of a road. The Confederates tried to climb up the other side to escape, but they were shot and just fell back into the road, creating a massive grave. People walked on friend and foe alike.

Reports came in that we weren't faring much better in the cornfield. Everyone believed this day would belong to the Union.

Night fell and again the fighting stopped. Everyone was tired. No one started fighting the next day. It was a draw.

"Get on home, you two," Jackson was saying to Paul and I.

"You did your job. You're both fine soldiers," Stuart said.

I winced as the doctor tightened the bandages on my arm. I had gotten shot in the right arm. My saber had gone through a man, and he shot my arm at point blank. It had caught the arm of my jacket on fire. My rank marking had been burned off. Stupid Yankee.

"Your arm will heal fine. With it being at this close of ranger, it went straight through. That's more pain, but it will keep you from getting lead poisoning," the doctor said.

I nodded my thanks. Paul was completely fine, save a few scratches.

Paul and I rode out after saying farewell to everyone. We had a long ride back home.

Once we reached Texas, we ran into Second Regiment, Texas Artillery. They directed us in the direction of our regiment. We found General Buchel about an hour later.

He threw a newspaper down in disgust. It was a Yankee newspaper.

I read the title. "They claim Antietam as a Union victory? That's bullshit!"

"Yes, Major. It is. I heard news of this battle. Were you there?"

"Yes, sir. I was injured in it."

"What?"

"A soldier shot me in the arm at point blank." I gestured to my arm.

"Ah. So you shall be alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I don't want them Yankees taking my best officers."

I felt gratitude towards the compliment, but I didn't speak it.

"When will you and your men be ready to ride?" he asked after a moment.

I smiled. "By morning, sir."


End file.
